In The Mirror 'The Oneshot Story'
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Tom charmed the mirror in the Head Boy dorms to allow him to communicate with the mirror's of his followers, but he gets one hell of a surprise when he's shown a girl instead. Especially when she's currently living in 1997, and he in 1944... COMPLETE! ONESHOT! FULL STORY IN PROGRESS!


**This is my first attempt at a Lemon, so please be patient XD I don't know if it's any good.**

**I was bored, so I wrote this. I have been writing for half an hour, and it is now 00:15 :) **

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**NOT FOR ANYONE WHO GETS TRAUMATISED OVER SEX!**

**Hope you like it :D**

He sat on the end of his bed, just staring at the figure in the mirror.

Something had gone wrong… The spell was supposed to charm the mirror into allowing him to contact other mirrors within the castle, but no matter what he tried, it would not allow him.

And so he sat, watching the beautiful girl as she studied in her room.

He knew it was the same room he was sat in at this very moment. The window was in the exact same place, and the irritant of a Gryffindor was currently occupying the Head Girls' Dormitory, and she certainly was not this beauty before him.

He silently cast a disillusionment charm over himself as he watched.

Perfect timing.

The girl lifted her head from the book and glanced towards the mirror. She tilted her head, slightly confused, and raised herself onto her elbows.

She was lying on her stomach; pillows nestled under her armpits and chest as she leant her chin on her hands and reading a thick book.

Tom sighed quietly and watched her as she stood, shirt rising slightly to reveal her perfectly flat stomach, and retrieved her wand from the desk.

She muttered a spell that Tom had never heard of at the mirror, and Tom's vision went fuzzy and there were ripples melting over the glass, before it re-appeared almost the same as it just was, only slightly blurred.

But the girl looked content. She smiled at the mirror and placed a hand to the right side of her hair, bunching it into a fist slightly and pouffing it.

She had big, brown, doe eyes that made Tom gasp. They were intriguing. She was intelligent and confident, that much he could tell.

Her hair was slightly bushy from where she had pouffed it, but not too much. It was a silky brown shade, just lighter than those deep eyes.

Tom stood and approached the mirror cautiously.

She looked straight into his eyes.

Tom froze on the spot, his breathing heavy.

She tilted her head slightly, grinned, and stuck her tongue out between her teeth once before jumping back onto the bed to continue reading _Hogwarts: A History – New Edition 1998_.

Tom tilted his head… 1998?

Of course, that was why she could be staying in the same room with him, at the same time!

The spell obviously contacted the future Head Girl, or even, the mirror in the dorms of the Head Girl.

"Granger!" a voice called, snidely.

The girl groaned and rolled over onto her back, "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed.

Tom's eyebrows shot into his forehead. _Malfoy?_

A tall, pale, blonde boy entered Tom's line of view, smirking.

"I just thought you'd like some company."

She growled at hi, angrily.

Tom shifted slightly, pulling the crotch of his trousers down slightly.

"Why don't you go play with Parkinson, ferret." She spat, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind a late night shag."

The Malfoy boy smirked, "At least I can get laid."

Hermione pulled herself up to her feet and stood in front of Malfoy.

"Will… you… just… fuck… off…" she hissed.

Malfoy backed up slightly, "What? Still hurting over the Weasel?" he chuckled darkly, "Still sore that you were a lousy shag? What does he expect from a Mudblood?"

Hermione slashed her wand once quickly over the palm of Malfoy's hand. The boy cursed, loudly, and hissed, holding the hand to his chest.

Hermione sliced the wand against her own too, wincing, and then grabbed Malfoy's bleeding had and clasped it in hers.

"What are you doing?" he screamed, trying to shove her away. She stood her ground for a few seconds longer before pulling away, "What the hell?"

"Where's mine?" she glared at him.

He stuttered, "Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

She pointed at the hand now dripping with blood, his and her own, "Whose blood is whose? Point out mine. Spot the difference."

Malfoy glared at her, and then glanced to his palm, then back at her.

"Can't see one, can you?" she smirked, "Because my blood is _not _dirty. My blood is clean, and although it may not be pure magic blood, magic runs through my veins anyway."

Draco spat at her, "How dare you touch me, you vile wench."

CRACK!

Hermione shoved him away in satisfaction as she watched the red mark start to form under the layer of blood that had been left from her hand on his cheek. Raising her wand to her palm, she sealed the wound and cleaned the mess on the floor.

Malfoy stood, dumbfounded for a few moments, watching as Hermione just crawled back onto the bed and laid down, comfortably, scooping up _Hogwarts: A History_.

He backed out of the room silently, sealing his palm and vanishing the blood with a flick of his wand.

He stormed out of the Head's Dormitory to find Pansy.

Hermione smirked to herself when she heard the Portrait shut.

She loved having this kind of power.

The war was over. Voldemort had been vanquished and Hogwarts rebuilt.

Hermione and Harry had been invited to become the Head Girl and Boy. Harry had kindly refused; I want to start living my life.

Hermione was more than happy to come back to her sanctuary.

But then Malfoy had been named Head Boy. But she still got her fun from torturing him.

And Ron had broken up with her for Lavender. But she still got her fun from flirting with the men who dropped hints.

And Harry spent _all _of his time with Ginny, Ron or at the Ministry for his job as an Auror.

He had no time for her anymore. She got her fun from reading.

Most of the books in the library that she _hadn't _read, however, were based around Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, or Harry Potter, the-man-who-lived.

She felt completely alone.

She was lucky, really, that she was still in Hogwarts. They could have left her to find a job on her own, but here, she was already being offered places as a Charms or Transfiguration Professor.

Hermione sighed happily as she slouched further on the bed, fiddling with the bra strap that had fallen off her shoulder

Tom sat on his bed, watching the mirror. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, especially after the argument she had with that boy.

At this precise moment, he didn't care that she was Muggleborn; she was everything he wanted and more.

He silently pulled his throbbing member out of his trousers, casting a silencing spell.

He watched the way her eyes darted from page to page as he stroked down his thick length, the way she tilted her head when she found something interesting when he rubbed his thumb lightly over the tip.

His hand moved faster with each page she turned and he groaned in pleasure.

He imagined that feisty mouth wrapped around his member, swallowing him fully and licking up his length.

His release came quickly when she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned.

He didn't know why she did that, and didn't know what she was doing at the time, but if his imagination was anything to go by, it was something he wanted to see.

Tom watched her every night; the fights with the Malfoy boy, the moments when she just read.

He'd even heard her singing once.

She was an angel, and he claimed her as his own, even though he had no clue as to where she was.

He _needed _her, he _ached _for her.

But he never found out very much about her.

Her name was Hermione.

She liked to read.

She didn't like Malfoy.

She was a Muggleborn. The Lord Voldemort side of Tom hissed at this statement, but he ignored it.

She was Head Girl.

She was feisty and confident, which was a massive turn on.

She was beautiful, which just added to the joy.

She was _his._

He watched her look up at the mirror once more and they both stood and approached it.

Hermione tilted her head and Tom smirked.

Hermione smiled and cast her eyes down.

"I know you've been watching," she whispered.

Tom's eyes widened.

"Oh yes," she laughed lightly, "Since my blood fight with Malfoy."

Tom cursed silently.

Hermione lifted a hand gently, reaching through the glass and stroking Tom's face.

She knew who he was. Harry had shown her all of the memories.

But there was something about him. He emitted a raw power. It was beautiful, and even though she knew it shouldn't, it drew her in.

Tom leant his cheek into her palm and raised his left hand to hold her wrist there. Hermione reached her other hand through, to grab the other wrist, and tugged lightly.

Tom fell through the mirror.

His eyes widened as he fell to Hermione's feet and she laughed.

He scrambled to his feet and stood before the girl he'd been watching for so long.

He knew why he liked her; she was strong, confident and worthy of an intelligent conversation.

And she kissed him first.

Tom's response was immediate. One hand wrapped itself into her curls and the other around her waist, pulling her hips towards his.

Tom hissed as she grinded against his growing erection and she smirked, nipping his bottom lip once before pulling away slightly to cast a locking and silencing charm on the room.

Tom stared at her hungrily as she untangled herself from his arms and backed towards the bed.

He followed her.

She fell backwards, scooting herself so she was sat against the headboard.

Tom fell to his knees on the foot of the bed and slowly crawled his way towards her.

She giggled and claimed his lips once more.

Tom waved a hand that instantly removed their clothing, and Hermione hissed as the cool air hit her bare skin.

He pressed against her, moving so he was lying on top of her. She ran her nails down his back, scraping at his skin and moaning into his kiss as she felt his member rubbing against her core.

"Take me," she whispered, breathlessly, "Take me, now, please."

Tom nipped her just below the ear as he slid into her.

They moaned in unison, and Hermione arched her chest closer to Tom's.

He pulled out slowly and thrust harder with each breath. Soon, they were panting together, sweat sticking to their bodies as they moved in sync.

Hermione bucked her hips against every thrust, and Tom maneuvered his mouth to suck a nipple into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the raised bud and smirked as Hermione moaned louder.

"Tom," she panted, "Please…"

Tom sucked harder as he moved a hand between the two of them, "Watch us, beautiful," he whispered, rolling over and pulling her onto his lap, "Look at us, united."

Hermione watched as he slid out of her again and pounded harder. She ground her hips into his, moaning at the friction.

He snaked a hand between them and found her little bud.

He pinched and stroked the little button, still swirling his tongue around her nipples.

Hermione moaned once, really loud, calling his name.

And then she came.

Watching her face brought Tom to his own release, and she slumped against his chest.

Tom rolled over to the side slightly and kissed her forehead.

"I should get back," he whispered, after an hour of lying next to each other, just watching.

The room stank of sweat and sex, but Hermione took in a deep breath, savouring the moment.

Hermione nodded, "Come back tomorrow?" she winked.

"Why don't you come to me?" Tom smirked, kissing her forehead.

He rolled her over and kissed a trail down her stomach towards that little of bundle of nerves.

He kissed, licked and nibbled on the bud lightly, delving two fingers deep within her, chuckling every so often at the animalistic noises she made.

Her release came quickly, and she lay, sated, watching at the _Future Dark Lord _licked the juices off of his fingers slowly. He leant forward and kissed her forehead, brushing the sweaty strands from her face.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, before restoring his clothing from before and stepping through the mirror.

She was _his_, he decided.

He smiled to himself as he strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts. He ignored the fan girls as they giggled and clawed at his arm.

By the time he had reached the Great Hall, he'd realised something…

_He_ was _hers_.

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review this one! I want to know if I'm any good at writing lemons, for future purposes, of course :D**

**Oh and there is a full story version of this over at u/3877741/Red_Chipmunk if you want to read it :D I'm co-writing it with RedShadow43 :D It was previously on our personal accounts but we realised that was against ToS ;D So go check it out!**

**Auralee xx**


End file.
